Previsões
by Ukisame-sama
Summary: Naruto partiu com Jiraya.Sasuke encontrou-se com Orochimaru.Sakura treina com Tsunade.O que acontecerá, quando esses três anos se passarem(SasuSaku,NaruHina)Atualização : Chapter II - Uma promessa!
1. Previsões

**Capt I – Previsões**

**"Sakura-chan,arigato..."**

_- Por que...Por que não me levou contigo quando eu pedi.Não.Na verdade, eu cheguei a implorar._

Sakura fechou os olhos e apoio a mão direita no espelho a sua frente.Quando os abriu, encarou o chão cor ferrugem de seu quarto e pôde ouvir novamente aquele "Obrigado".

Haviam-se passado três anos desde aquele incidente, e aquelas palavras ainda doíam-lhe à mente.

Devagar, Sakura ergueu seu olhar para o espelho a frente.O tempo havia sido generoso com ela.Seus olhos não possuíam mais a infantilidade de outrora,mas continuava a ter aquele olhar ingênuo que a fazia recordar dos velhos tempos.Mantinha as mesmas vestes vermelhas, mas as mesmas deram lugar a tamanhos maiores, já que com o passar do tempo, começara a ganhar curvas.Seus cabelos continuavam curtos,graças aos conselhos de Tsunade, que disse que seu rosto havia ficado mais harmonioso com o penteado.

- Comparado a Ino e Hinata, eu continuo sendo uma garotinha - disse ela a si mesmo, enquanto se olhava por inteiro.

- Sakura, já está pronta?

A porta atrás de Sakura se abriu, e a bela figura de Tsunade surgiu.A Hokage mantinha a mesma aparência de três anos atrás, e conversava o olhar clinico, que Sakura aprendeu a identificar muito bem.Tsunade detestava ver Sakura pelos cantos, e ela bem sabia disso.

Quando queria ficar a sós com suas idéias, ela escolhia os momentos que a Hokage se ausentava para resolver assuntos de Konoha.

- Sim - a garota se virou e forçou um meio sorriso indo até a Hokage.

- Hum.. - Tsunade olhou-a e em seguida encarou o espelho - Há tempos não me olho no espelho, tenho medo do que vou ver - disse sorrindo.

Sakura deu um meio sorriso e saiu com Tsunade em seus calcanhares.

Ambas ganharam a rua, e logo de cara encontraram Kurenai acompanhada de Hinata.

- Ohayo,Tsunade-sama - Kurenai acenou e as quatro ninjas da folha se encontraram.

- Ohayo, Sakura-chan - Hinata acenou levemente para Sakura.

A garota por sua vez apenas consentiu com uma reverência e um meio sorriso.

Kurenai fez um aceno para Hinata e afastou-se um pouco com Tsunade.

- Sakura, eu volto em alguns minutos - virou-se a Hokage e sorriu para a garota.

Sakura encarou o chão, e sentiu os olhos de Hinata em suas costas.

O olhar de ambas se encontraram e Hinata apertou as mãos junto às vestes.

- Quer dar uma volta? - disse Sakura ao perceber que se dependesse da coragem de Hinata em começar uma conversa, elas ficariam em silêncio para sempre.Hinata havia mudado,mas conhecia bem o assunto, e nisso...ela continuava a mesma.

Quando chegaram a ponte que cortava uma parte da Vila, Sakura se apoiou e fechou os olhos sentindo uma leve brisa tocar-lhe o cabelo e o rosto.

Hinata abaixou o olhar para a água e não se importou com as longas madeixas que voavam.Ela também havia mudado.Seus olhos ganharam mais determinação, sua atitude em relação às pessoas também mudara.Seus cabelos estavam longos agora, e ela tornara-se uma das garotas mais belas entre as Genis.

- Então... - Sakura a olhou e deu um meio sorriso - O que quer me dizer?

Hinata a olhou surpresa e em seguida abaixou os olhos, com as bochechas levemente coradas.

- Eu...eu - Hinata apertou a borda da ponte - Eu queria ...saber se..se.. - sua voz soava baixa

- Se você tem notícias de Naruto-kun.

- Não... - Sakura fez negativo com a cabeça e encarou as águas, logo embaixo das duas.Não tinha notícias de Naruto há meses, o que sabia era que estava em alguma cidade ao leste acompanhado por Jiraya-sama.

- E Sasuke-kun?

Aquela pergunta bateu nos ouvidos de Sakura como uma bomba.

A reação da garota foi completamente inesperada por Hinata, e a garota recuou temerosa e envergonhada.

Sakura virou-se para Hinata num movimento rápido, e havia lágrimas em seus olhos.

- Sin..sinto muito - Hinata apertou as mãos junto ao peito envergonhada - Eu..realmente..realmente não tive a intenção.

Sakura abaixou a cabeça e seus cabelos cobriram seu rosto, sem que ela percebesse.De repente, todo aquele sentimento que ela guardava dentro de si, parecia ter sido tirado de dentro de seu peito, e colocado ali...visível para todos.Fechou os olhos por um instante e pôde vislumbrar aquele último momento novamente.

_- Não.._ - Sakura respondeu para si mesmo, esquecendo-se totalmente da presença de Hinata _- Estou a três anos, aguardando qualquer contato vindo dele._

Duas lágrimas gorduchas escorreram pelo rosto de Sakura, se encontrando no queixo da garota.

Hinata a olhava com o coração apertado, e seus olhos pareciam entender o que Sakura estava sentindo.Um soluço vindo de Sakura fez Hinata desviar o olhar, sentindo seus próprios olhos lacrimejarem.

Ambas se mantiveram em silêncio, até Sakura enxugar suas lágrimas e dar um passo para trás, afastando-se da borda da ponte.

- Sem noticias Hinata-chan - disse ela sem encarar a ninja ao lado.

- Sa..Sakura-chan - Hinata abaixou os olhos acinzentados e sentiu que havia muita coisa em seu coração, que somente agora ela entendia.O sofrimento visível de Sakura, fez com que ela percebesse isso.

- Hinata, eu sei que não somos grandes amigas.. - Sakura sentia novamente a brisa voltar a tocar em seus cabelos - Mas gostaria de lhe pedir algo...

- Qualquer coisa - Hianta respondeu rapidamente, sentindo-se culpada, em partes, pelas lágrimas de Sakura.

- Quando Naruto retornar - Sakura abaixou levemente a cabeça, deixando um vento mais forte bagunçar as madeixas rosadas - Diga a ele o que sente - e virou-se para Hinata com um sorriso.

Hinata deu um passo para trás e apertou a mão esquerda contra o peito.Seu coração disparou, e sentiu que seu rosto fora tomado por um tom rubro.

- E..Eu..eu - Hinata não conseguia encontrar as palavras à serem ditas.

- Não precisa me dizer nada - Sakura sorriu e virou-se novamente para frente - Porque um dia, ele pode ir embora, e você vai se sentir péssima por não ter dito o que realmente sentia por ele.

- Sakur..Sakura-chan - Hinata entendeu o que Sakura queria dizer - Você..você não disse ao S..sasuke-kun seus sentimentos? - indagou em voz baixa, envergonhada por adentrar nos intimo da colega.

- Disse - Sakura virou-se e havia um sorriso ainda maior que o primeiro.As lágrimas haviam desaparecido, e no lugar, havia uma estranha expressão de felicidade - E é por isso que eu estou aqui.Se o Sasuke-kun não voltar, eu vou atrás dele - e sorriu largamente, com os cantos dos olhos brilhando de lágrimas.

As mãos de Hinata caíram lentamente para o lado de seu corpo, e a garota encarou Sakura pasma.O vento havia se tornado um pouco mais forte, e quando Sakura virou-se para encarar Hinata frente a frente, ambas sorriram cúmplices.

- Melhor voltarmos, eu vou ajudar alguns feridos no Hospital.

Sakura se despediu de Hinata assim que encontraram Tsunade e Kurenai.Ambas tinham um sorriso no rosto, e antes de seguirem seus caminhos houve um momento em que se encararam, como se naquele instante selassem uma promessa.

Ventava muito no alto da Montanha, e a paisagem vista daquela altura era algo formidável.Konoha parecia ainda mais bonita, e as estatuas dos quatro Hokages, mesmo vista de longe, impunham grande respeito.

Duas sombras admiravam a paisagem, enquanto um longo cabelo branco, seguia o curso do vento e dançava no ar.

- Então, vamos voltar - disse uma voz matreira, seguida de um suspiro.

- Pensei que nunca fosse ouvir isso novamente - uma segunda voz, cortou o silêncio.

- Está na hora...

O dono dos cabelos brancos se levantou, e caminhou, montanha abaixo.A segunda pessoa, já de pé, mantinha a mesma posição, enquanto seus olhos azuis, muito vivos, miravam na direção das estátuas.

- Eu voltei...!

Num gesto de desafio.Um punho foi apontado na direção das estátuas, junto com um sorriso.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Continua....

Eu não sei o que dizer.Minha primeira fic relacionada ao Universo de Naruto ii"

Eu quis seguir a métrica do autor, e aproveitei o lançamento do gaiden do Kakashi, para dar asas à minha imaginação x

Me inspirei no capt 181 (estava relendo-o, quando tive a idéia), espero que gostem x


	2. Uma Promessa

**Uma promessa ( chapter II )**

A Primavera havia começado há apenas duas semanas, mas os jardins que cercavam Konoha já estavam floridos e vistosos.

O tempo parecia ter parado na Vila, e as horas pareciam não passar.À sombra de uma árvore rechonchuda, dois ninjas treinavam no lar dos Hyuuga.

- Uff...- Neji abaixou, desviando de um chute certeiro de Hinata.

- BYAKUGAN - Hinata moveu os dedos, e quando os cruzou, algumas veias ficaram visíveis, próximas aos seus olhos.

- Vai usar o Byakugan? - Neji riu irônico e deu dois passos para trás.- Então eu também tenho direito - e fez o mesmo movimento que Hinata - BYAKUGAN!!

Ambos haviam treinado arduamente nesse tempo.Neji tornou-se extremamente forte, e passava à Hinata alguns de seus golpes.

Sempre que treinavam Neji lembrava-se da luta que tiveram anos atrás, e de certa forma, culpava-se pelo estado que deixou a prima, quase à beira da morte.Passar-lhe seus ensinamentos, foi à maneira que ele encontrou de redimir-se.

Não muito longe dali, um garoto alto, de olhos decididos e cabelos perfeitamente cortados, também treinava.

- Se eu conseguir cortar esse tronco em dois com um único chute, Sakura-chan vai parar de me dizer "não".

Como uma sombra, numa velocidade assustadora, cortou o céu e acertou em cheio um tronco no meio da Floresta.Ouviu-se um estalo, o tronco rachou ao meio, mas não chegou a se dividir.

- Droga!! - Rock Lee abaixou os olhos e os ombros exausto - Mas... – e encarou o tronco divido novamente - Eu estou melhorando - e sorriu de canto.

Os Genins de Konoha haviam se dedicado ao treinamento, como se nutrissem por dentro, uma promessa invisível.Todos, sem exceção sentiam - se em divida com eles mesmos.

Quando as duas presenças suspeitas chegaram a Konoha, a vila estava tranqüila.Era uma noite calma,e o cheiro das flores tornavam o clima ainda mais agradável.

- Tsunade-sama - um chuunin adentrou ao escritório da Hokage, e parou incrédulo à porta.

Tsunade dormia em cima dos pergaminhos, enquanto muitos deles estavam espalhados pelo chão.A janela estava aberta, e vários papéis haviam voado pelos cantos do local.

- Hum..já era de se esperar - uma voz masculina soava irônica, atrás do chuunin.

- Esperem, vocês não podem..

- Cale-se - o dono da voz adentrou ao escritório e colocou as mãos na cintura, fazendo com que os longos cabelos brancos, pendessem e se arrastassem ao chão.

- "Isso não é uma Hokage" - uma segunda voz surgiu, colocando-se ao lado do dono da primeira.

- Hã?.. - Tsunade mexeu-se na mesa e ergueu a cabeça, ainda com os olhos fechados, completamente bêbada de sono - O que quer?

- Você não muda, Tsunade..

Os olhos de Tsunade abriram-se instantaneamente à menção daquela voz.Enquanto o chuunin que estava atrás dos dois andarilhos, desaparecera quando os reconheceu.

- Jiraya-sama - Tsunade levantou-se num pulo com os olhos brilhando ao ver o velho amigo - Eu pen..

A Hokage parou ao colocar os olhos na segunda figura presente no escritório.Ali, ao lado de Jiraya, estava à figura de um garoto alto não tanto quanto Jiraya usava vestes cor creme,e uma blusa alaranjada.Seus cabelos muito louros estavam espetados, e olhos incrivelmente decididos a encaravam.

- Na..Naruto - Tsunade mal acreditava que estava pronunciando esse nome.

- O próprio - Naruto riu e apontou para o peito sorrindo.

- Quando...vocês.. - os olhos da Hokage só fitavam Naruto - Como você cresceu - ela terminou saindo detrás de sua mesa e aproximando-se dos dois.

- Deveríamos ter chegado antes, mas houve alguns imprevistos - Jiraya deu com os ombros - Estou morto, preciso de um bom sakê, e uma boa cama...

- Claro - Tsunade parou em frente a Naruto, para encarar o garoto que estava alguns centímetros abaixo dela - Sejam bem-vindos de volta a Konoha - e sorriu largamente ao dizer isso.

Naruto a olhou e em seguida sorriu, levando uma das mãos atrás da cabeça.

Sua primeira pergunta foi em relação a Sakura-chan, que Tsunade fez questão de elogiar.

- Ela se dedicou muito ao treinamento, eu não peguei leve com ela, entretanto, ela mostrou-se uma excelente sucessora.

Tsunade conversou pouco, e preferiu apenas contar o necessário para os dois andarilhos, que pareciam precisar realmente de uma boa noite de sono.

Naruto foi o primeiro a dormir, e se não fossem por exigências de Jiraya, ele teria dormido com a roupa do corpo.Jiraya por sua vez, preferiu uma boa conversa com Tsunade.

- Então...- Jiraya apoiou os cotovelos no balcão, quando o sakê lhe foi servido - O que aconteceu na minha ausência?

- Uff - Tsunade suspirou e sorriu para Jiraya - Pare de se achar necessário, está bem?

- Hahaha - riu o ninja encarando-a - Você ainda continua com língua afiada, eu acabei de chegar - e deu um gole no sakê, abaixando o olhar e ficando sério.

- Ele cresceu...- a voz de Tsunade soou baixa - Cresceu e ficou ainda mais parecido com o...

- Eu sei - Jiraya cortou Tsunade e a encarou - Me passou algo pela cabeça, e eu quero acreditar que seja apenas um pensamento bobo..

- Hum...- Tsunade encarou Jiraya séria - Não Jiraya, eu realmente vou adiante com isso.Eu sei que aconteceram muitas coisas no passado,mas existem outros ninjas na Vila, crianças incríveis.Elas não merecem que o tempo pare por isso.

- Mas... - Jiraya cruzou os dedos e mirou o copo vazio em cima do balcão - Acha que ele vai aceitar?

- Provavelmente - os olhos da Hokage brilhavam mais que a lua em cima de suas cabeças - Eu estou com isso em mente desde que você deixou essa Vila.

- Se é assim...- Jiraya levantou-se e caminhou em direção as escadas - Não me acorde até que eu mesmo tenha me posto de pé - e virou-se sorrindo para Tsunade - Foi bom revê-la.

Tsunade sorriu e levantou-se.Esperou Jiraya desaparecer nas escadas para fazer o caminho de volta, escoltada por um chuunin.

A noite não tardou a passar, e o dia já havia nascido há algumas horas quando Sakura atravessou as ruas de Konoha o mais depressa possível.

- Ela vai me matar!!

A garota pulou até um telhado e seguiu por cima, até dar um pulo um pouco maior, e parar em frente à construção, onde se localizava o escritório da Hokage.Sakura subiu até o escritório de Tsunade pulando os degraus, e quando parou em frente à porta da Hokage, abriu-a de sopetão e abaixou a cabeça levando as mãos juntas a frente, em sinal de desculpas.

- Foi o despertador - Sakura encarava o chão, com as bochechas rosadas pela vergonha - Eu sinto muito, me atrasei e..

- Tudo bem Sakura - a voz de Tsunade parecia divertida - Hoje eu perdoo seu atraso.

- Arigato Goisai..

Quando Sakura pô-se de pé,suas palavras lhe faltaram e sua boca ficou entreaberta para a cena que vislumbrava.

Tsunade estava sentada no lugar habitual, enquanto Jiraya se recostava à sua mesa, de braços cruzados enquanto conversava com Kakashi à sua frente. O Jounin tinha a mesma expressão enfadonha de sempre, como se tudo ali, até mesmo a conversa com Jiraya o deixasse entediado.

Mas foi a quarta pessoa no local que chamou a atenção de Sakura.

Recostado ao parapeito da janela, um Naruto crescido a olhava com os mesmos olhos azuis e bochechas coradas de outrora.

- Olá..Sakura-chan - Naruto virou-se e olhou para a garota sem jeito.Sakura havia crescido, estava muito bonita.

- NARUTO!! - Sakura o olhou e abriu um sorriso que veio acompanhado por duas lágrimas.

A garota correu até o encontro de Naruto e jogou-se em seus braços, abraçando-o forte.

Naruto arregalou os olhos para a atitude de Sakura, e levou algum tempo até conseguir abraçá-la de volta tamanha a surpresa.

Tsunade sorriu para Jiraya ao ver a cena, enquanto Kakashi desviou o olhar como se recordasse de algo.

Quando Sakura se desvencilhou dos braços de Naruto, seus olhos estavam úmidos e tremia de felicidade.Não acreditava que Naruto havia voltado, e estava ali na sua frente.Era melhor que um sonho ter o amigo de volta.

- Por que vocês não vão tomar algo? - Tsunade apoiou os cotovelos na mesa e sorriu.

- Eu posso?Quero dizer, não precisa de mim? - Sakura sorriu com a idéia, mas seus pensamentos retornavam a sua função na Vila.

- Vá, antes que eu mude de idéia - Tsunade apoio um cotovelo na mesa e piscou para a garota de cabelos rosados.

Sakura não pensou duas vezes e puxou Naruto para fora da sala, antes que os demais pudessem piscar.

Quando a porta a frente deles se fechou, Kakashi soltou um longo suspiro, enquanto Jiraya coçou levemente as madeixas brancas.

- Aonde vai com essa pressa - Naruto descia as escadas puxado por Sakura, em uma velocidade assustadora.

- Não reclame e venha logo - a garota exibia um largo sorriso.

Quando ambos ganharam às ruas, Naruto levou uma mão aos olhos.Estava um belo dia de Primavera, e o Sol brilhava forte no céu.

Sakura parou um pouco a sua frente e acenou para que ele andasse mais rápido.Naruto a olhou e sentiu o rosto ficar ligeiramente corado, pela visão da amiga.Sakura havia se transformado em uma bela moça.

- Aonde vamos? - continuou o garoto de cabelos dourados, quando recomeçaram a andar.

- Há um lugar ... - Sakura dava longas passadas, deixando Naruto quase sempre para trás.

- Sakura-chan, por que estamos indo por aqui?

- Apenas ande Naruto, não está muito... - A garota parou e sorrio juntando a palma das duas mãos - longe!!Chegamos - apontou para frente

Naruto seguiu o olhar da garota e seus olhos brilharam.Estavam em frente à velha barraca de ramen, lugar onde Naruto geralmente passava as noites, acompanhado de uma boa porção de ramen.

- Waaaa!!!Quanto tempo eu não provo isso - Naruto pegou os hashis e num movimento rápido os separou, sem tirar os olhos da tigela borbulhante de ramen a sua frente.

- Coma, esse fica por minha conta - Sakura separou seus hashis,mas com delicadeza - Não vá se acostumar...- terminou a frase com uma piscadela.

- O..ok - Naruto corou e abaixou os olhos para a tigela, começando a comer.

Durante os cinco minutos que se seguiram, nenhum dos dois disse uma única palavra.Naruto degustava seu ramen com tanta vontade, que Sakura sabia que ele repetiria o prato mais uma duas vezes, no mínimo.

Mas isso pouco importava.Ali, sentada ao lado de Naruto estava uma garota crescida, silenciosa,mas que no fundo estava explodindo de alegria, em rever o amigo.A vida fora engraçada com ela.No começo ela detestava Naruto, o garoto não passava de um fardo que ela deveria carregar se quisesse ficar perto de Sasuke.

- Hã?- Naruto pousou o hashi no canto da boca e encarou Sakura com uma expressão de indagação.

Sakura pousou a tigela sobre o balcão e abaixou os olhos.Estava tão feliz por se reencontrar com Naruto que havia se esquecido completamente de Sasuke.Estava ela sendo egoísta?

Naruto fitou-a por alguns segundos, e em seguida colocou a tigela vazia sobre o balão fazendo sinal para servirem mais.

Os olhos de Sakura continuaram baixos, e Naruto ajeitou-se melhor no banquinho.

Durante esses anos que se passaram, Naruto não esqueceu a promessa que fizera a Sakura,mas disse a si mesmo que não remoeria o passado, até que tivesse forças suficientes para trazê-lo de volta.

- Sakura... - Naruto fitou o quadro de avisos da Ichiraku.

- Hã.. - Sakura ergueu os olhos e percebeu que Naruto a viu pensativa - Já terminou?Pode pedir outro, é por minha conta - esforçou-se ao máximo para manter um sorriso, um tanto quanto, mecânico na face.

- Eu já pedi... - Naruto abaixou os olhos e fitou a tigela vazia - Lembra daquela promessa que fiz, três anos atrás?

- Promessa? - Sakura arregalou os olhos surpresa, e sentiu um arrepio subir-lhe a espinha - Que..que promessa? - murmurou a garota fingindo súbito esquecimento.

- Prometi que traria o Sasuke-kun de volta - Naruto mantinha a mesma voz firme.

- Ah, você fala dessa promessa boba... - Sakura desviou o olhar e animou a voz - Não se preocupe, eu não lembrava mais disso, alias eu esqueci uma semana depois que você partiu.

Naruto arregalou os olhos, surpreso com aquelas palavras, e rapidamente virou o rosto para encarar Sakura.Não era possível que ela realmente tivesse esquecido aquelas palavras.Sasuke não era tão insignificante, a ponto de ser esquecido em sete dias.

A visão do rosto de Sakura fez com que ele tivesse certeza disso.A garota mantinha um sorriso morno no rosto, enquanto seus olhos estavam brilhando de lágrimas.Quando seus olhos se encontraram, Sakura parou com as risadinhas, e lentamente seu sorriso desapareceu.

No lugar, Naruto pode vislumbrar novamente uma expressão que ele nunca mais gostaria de ver.Era a mesma daquele dia : Sakura abaixou seus olhos, e com isso duas gordas lágrimas escorreram por sua fase, encontrando-se no queixo da garota, pingando delicadamente nas costas de suas mãos.

Um choro contido veio à tona, e a garota levou as mãos ao rosto para conter os soluços.

Naruto fechou seus olhos e engoliu seco, sentindo seu coração apertado.O tempo havia passado, mas ele continuava sem saber o que fazer e dizer nessas situações.

- De..desculpe - Sakura tentava controlar as lágrimas enxugando-as com as costas das mãos - Eu estou chorando de felicidade, eu deveria sorrir por você ter voltado, como sou boba.

- ... - Naruto notou que os atendentes não voltaram para servi-lo quando Sakura começou a chorar, e agradeceu por isso. - Sakura... - Naruto quase sussurrava - Eu não desisti da minha promessa.

- Na..Naruto - Sakura ergueu a cabeça e o encarou com os olhos verdes banhados em lágrimas.

Naruto ergueu-se e apoio às mãos sobre o balcão, fechando o punho.

- Eu mantenho minha promessa, eu a mantive esses anos todos... - disse fechando o outro punho - Eu vou trazer o Sasuke de volta para você - e encarou a garota de relance.

- Porque um ninja não volta atrás em suas palavras, não é? - Sakura enxugou a última lágrima que escorria e um sorriso, desta vez sincero apareceu - Esse é o seu jeito ninja!

Os olhos de Naruto se arregalaram e o garoto sentiu o coração bater mais forte com aquelas palavras.Lembrou-se rapidamente do dia em que Iruka reconheceu sua existência, aquele havia sido um dos dias mais felizes de sua vida, e as palavras de Sakura o fizeram lembrar disso.Sim, era seu jeito ninja, e ele não voltaria atrás.

- Certo...eu vou trazer aquele idiota de volta - sorriu.

- Bah, por que precisamos vir aqui com esse Sol forte? - uma voz arrastada falava do outro lado da rua.

- Você só reclama, eu disse que era uma ocasião especial!! - uma voz feminina e aguda, tentava argumentar.

- Humf!! Você vão abrir a boca ou não?

- Hã? - Naruto virou-se devagar e ergueu o pano que tampava metade da tenda de ramen.

Antes que seus olhos pudessem identificar de onde vinha à conversa, dois olhos grandes e azuis apareçam na sua frente, o que fez o garoto dar um salto para trás, quase caindo sobre o balcão.

- AHHHHHHHH!! Mas o que é isso? - gritou ele arregalando os olhos.

- Isso é jeito de receber os velhos conhecidos? - a dona dos olhos azuis colocou as mãos na cintura - Por que não avisou que vinha, garota da testa grande? - Ino sorriu maldosamente.

- Cale a boca, Ino porco - Sakura levantou-se e apertou o punho em frente a garota.

- Que irritantes!! - Shikamaru surgiu por detrás de Ino, vestindo seu colete chuunin- Nós não viemos brigar.

- Humm. ...ramen - Chouji passou por Shikamaru e pegou a tigela vazia de Naruto - Não sobrou nem um fio - entristeceu-se ao virar a tigela de ponta cabeça.

- Calem a boca - Kiba e Shino apareçam ao lado de Ino, e Akamaru latiu alto.

- Isso não são modos de dizer boas-vindas - Neji e Rock Lee estavam lado a lado de Shikamaru,e ambos sorriram quando viram a expressão de total surpresa, que Naruto estampava em seu rosto.

- Não vai dizer nada, Naruto-kun? - Rock Lee sorriu.

Os olhos de Naruto correram devagar por cada ninja presente, como se quisesse ter certeza de que aquilo não era um sonho.Ino e Sakura pararam de brigar e o encaravam,assim como os demais, aguardando alguma reação vinha dele.

Estavam todos ali, crescidos, certamente mais fortes.Mas todos haviam ido até lá para vê-lo e lhe dar as boas-vindas.Justo ele que saíra de Konoha por um motivo um tanto quando, egoísta.

- O...Olá - Naruto deu um meio sorriso nervoso.

- Olá?- Ino passou a mão nos cabelos louros - Nós não enfrentamos o sol quente para ouvir um "Olá".

- Ino... - Shikamaru sussurrou - Ele se assustou com sua entrada, você é muito irritante.

Ino virou-se para shikamaru e começou a argumentar sobre o ponto de vista do garoto.Shikamaru por sua vez, abaixou os ombros e encarou Naruto com um meio sorriso e uma expressão de total aborrecimento.

- É..é bom vê-los novamente - Naruto disse envergonhado - Todos vocês - e passou o olhar por Neji e Rock Lee.Faltava alguém naquele grupo,mas ele não conseguia recorda-se.

Ino ficou quieta, e virou-se para Naruto.

Todos o encararam com um leve sorriso, e Sakura sentiu os olhos ficarem cheios d´água.Aquele era o começo de uma nova fase para ambos, e ela sabia que com a volta de Naruto, ela não se sentiria tão sozinha.

- Ah não, vai chorar de novo? - Ino encarou Sakura incrédula - Por favor, alguém traga um lenço para o bebê?

- Quem é bebê aqui? - Sakura apertou os olhos e ergueu o tom de voz.

- Cara, vamos comer - Shikamaru suspirou e sentou-se ao lado de Naruto.

- Bem pensado bem pensado!- Chouji fez o mesmo e esfregou as mãos.

Aos poucos eles foram se acomodando, e quando Naruto percebeu, estava cercado pelos amigos, e todos perguntavam sobre sua viagem, e contava brevemente algumas coisas que aconteceram na vila.

De repente, era como se ele tivesse se afastado por apenas um dia.O tempo havia passado,mas eles continuavam o mesmo.E foi isso que fez Naruto rir sozinho, para a surpresa de todos.

- Você está bem? - Kiba olhou para Naruto com certa desconfiança.

- Òtimo - Naruto sorriu e segurou o hashi - Itadakimasu!

- Itadakimasu! - disseram todos em seguida.

* * *

- Hum...Você tem certeza disso Tsunade?Recomeçar tudo aquilo pode ser problemático.

- Eu tenho plena consciência disso Jiraya-sama,mas não podemos nos abater pelo passado - a Hokage estalou os dedos - Konoha vai ser a sede, e já temos confirmações vindo da Areia e da Nuvem.As outras Vilas certamente irão confirmar, assim que as duas oficializarem a aceitação.

- Areia...eles nos traíram no ultimo instante, como..

- Jiraya!! - Tsunade ficou séria - O Chuunin Shiken vai acontecer novamente, você sendo a favor, ou não.

- Uff!! - Kakashi suspirou.

continua...


End file.
